Beautiful Blue Eyes
by mandaree1
Summary: Sari was beautiful.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers (Animated or otherwise)**

**Title: Beautiful Blue Eyes**

**Summary: Sari was beautiful. **

**Warnings: None, really. Might be OCC.**

**...**

Sari was beautiful.

She'd been pretty before, in a yeah-she'll-definitely-turn-some-heads-when-she-grows-up kinda way. Rough around the edges, with more than a few flaws, but pretty nonetheless. However, her odd personality usually rebuffed the attentions of children her age. She was intelligent, immature, with a love of pranks and no interest of trying to please anyone. She did what she wanted, got her way in anyway possible, and was more than willing to throw herself and others headfirst into danger. Pretty, but strange.

But now... now she was beautiful. Tall (for her species, mind you), skinny, vibrant red hair helping to frame her darker colored face. Teenage organic females played mind games all the time, testing the limits of their own cunning and others. Sari already knew her limitations, and her new form would probably help her to expand them further. Her attitude, if it remained the same (it wouldn't surprise him if the key had messed with her mind as well, but he desperately hoped not. A mature Sari wasn't Sari at all.) would attract organic males with her honesty and appreciation of a good prank. What had pushed her away from humans her age were appealing for them at her new physical age. (not that she would get to fully appreciate that any time soon- she _was_ still eight mentally... he hoped)

Now all that was missing were beautiful red eyes...

He shook his head free of offending thoughts. Honestly, this was the worst of times to be thinking over his companions physical looks, but he didn't have much else to go on. She barely managed to squeeze out a few words to her father before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Ratchet hadn't allowed anyone in since.

He tapped his fist on the metal door as quietly as possible to make sure he didn't awake any of his recharging companions. That was one lecture he'd heard plenty enough times. He probably had it memorized by now.

The door slid open as Ratchet stepped out, firmly closing it behind him. He raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing up this late?"

He tilted his head towards the door. "How is she?"

"She's seen better days." He grunted. "Still too weak to do much of anything."

"Oh." He paused, the frown on his face tugging even further downwards. "Is it okay for her to have visitors?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but-" He reached for the door, face uplifting a bit. Ratchet grabbed his shoulder, tugging him to the side to face him. "Kid... you might not want to go in there."

"What?" He blinked. "Why?"

The medic sighed. "Kid... She's not herself. She won't be herself for awhile yet. She's like an apparition; a ghost. There, but not really there... I'm warning you now, she isn't about to pop of off that table anytime soon. It's just... it would be best for both of you to wait until she's better- maybe a week or two?- to go in and talk to her."

He shook his head, turning further to look the older bot in the eye. "I need to see Sari."

"Alright, go ahead." The medic waved a hand. "Just remember what I said."

He nodded and slipped inside.

Sari lay on her back, a single white sheet drawn up to her chin. The pillow her head rested on was flat against the table from the constant pressure, her hair mildly disheveled from laying flat against the pillow. Bags creased the edges of her closed eyelids and mouth, making her seem even older. The clanking of his feet against the floor made her turn her head to the side, barely cracking open her eyes. Blurry blue eyes sought out his familiar yellow-and-black paint coat. "...Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, it's me. How're you feeling?"

"I've... felt better..." She muttered. The sound was raspy and dry. "How... about you?"

"Who, me? Fit as a fiddle." He tapped his chest. She chuckled, the edges of her lips upturning in a small smile.

"That's... good..."

He settled on the edge of the table near her feet. She closed her eyes. A few seconds passed. "You sure you're okay?"

"Anything... but..." She mumbled. Her facial features tensed under his gaze, then instantly relaxed. "I'm..." She shook her head. "No... apologizing won't help."

Catching sight of her blurry gaze on the bandages covering his chest, he covered the wound with a servo. "It's not your fault." He said automatically. Sari's head twitched to the left, then the right, in an attempt to shake her head.

"Don't... lie..." She paused, eyes re-closing as her head fell back against her pillow. "I... took things too fast... pushed myself too far... didn't think things through... and you were almost offlined as a result. There's... nothing I can say, nothing I can do... to make this better."

She shifted under the covers, head moving to the side to give her a better view of the bandages across his chest. "That... was all me. All my fault, all my doing, all of it, me... Saying sorry won't help you... get better, or make you forget what happened, so I'm not gonna apologize. I'm gonna get _better_."

Determination glowed in her eyes. "I'm gonna get stronger, better... I'll learn how to fight, I'll... try to stop relying on you all so much." She breathed deeply, quickly losing energy. "Its not much, but... it's the best I can do... and, maybe, someday, it won't be the best I can do. Maybe... Maybe I'll be able to do more."

"Sari..." He breathed, shaking his head. "All I want is the old Sari back. Play some video games or pull some pranks together, stuff like that..."

"We'll do plenty of that, when I'm able." She smiled, tilting her head back to the side to get more comfortable. "But, right now, I kinda can't move."

He chuckled sadly. "Yeah, I noticed. But, uh... Hey, Ratchet says you'll be up and movin' in a few weeks."

"Really? Then a few weeks it is. But, uh, just a warning." The edge of her lip turned up in the image of a smirk. "I'm totally gonna kick your butt."

"No way!" He thrust a finger towards her face. "I'll totally win!"

"We'll just have to see... won't we?"

"Uh, yeah..." He set the servo down by his side. Feeling the need to change the topic, his optics awkwardly searched the room. "By the way, uh, your new form? I... I really like it. You, uh, you look good."

"Really? Thanks..." She mumbled sleepily, eyes opening just enough for him to see the bright blue circles of light just beneath the layer of skin.

"Yeah..." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head (a habit he'd picked up from organics at some point) "I'm gonna miss your old eyes, though."

They opened wider. "What? My eyes?"

"Huh? What, you didn't know? They're, uh... they're blue. Cybertron blue." He brushed a strand of hair off of her face, gently tracing the bags under her eyes.

"They are?" She blinked sluggishly. "I never noticed."

"Yeah, they're... they aren't the same. I kinda miss... the old color, you know?" Silence. He twisted his head to the side. "Sari?"

Again, no answer. Taking in the steady rise and fall of her chest, he quickly realized the girl was asleep. Falling asleep in the middle of a conversation... He laid back beside her with a sigh, resolute to stay until the medic returned.

Ratchet returned not much later, barely glancing at the slumbering girl on the table as he dug through his tool box. "So... how'd it go?"

"Ratchet..." He hesitated, glancing at the teen. "You were right. She's not herself."

"I thought so."

"When will Sari come back?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Whenever Sari decides to come back."

Bumblebee only hoped it would be soon.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
